Hide
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Scott hall and Candice have been best friends for as long as they can remember, they see eachother at a WWF event and all hell breaks loose, characters include Scott Hall (duh) Candice McMahon, hBK & Stephanie & the rest of NWO
1. Scott Halls POV

I saw her in the hallway, the woman that everyone knows as Candice McMahon. I've known her since she was 18, when she was with Shawn Michaels. She and I had been friends since she entered the federation. It seemed like wherever Shawn went, so did she. When he had gotten injured in the WWF and had his last match it was too much for her; they hadn't seen each other in 4 months after that, which led to a really bad break up between the two. She came to me for some comfort, and I held her and told her that everything would be ok. That was the first time we had kissed. After that she pretended that nothing had happened between the two of us and she went on with her life, but I didn't. 

I approached her in the hallway and asked her how things were going; I could tell that she was still hurting deep down, I could see it in her eyes. The once brunette beauty was now a blonde diva, her smile and the way she looked at me was still the same though, I hope that her life was a lot better then the way it was when she was with Shawn. 

"So, now that you're back in the WWF what do you have planned for your future here?" She asked me. "Well, it seems that you and I have to catch up on a few things, then after that, maybe you could be my manager and assist me on a permanent basis." I said to her with a sly smile.

"Maybe" she smiled back. 

__

to what do I owe this gift my friend?

My life, my love, my soul?

*~*Later on in Candice's locker room*~*

I knocked on her locker room door and waited for her to answer it. "come in!" she yelled out.

I entered to see that she was getting ready for her match later on tonight. "Hey Scott." she said as she smiled at me from a far away distance. "Hey" I replied. She sat on the couch and motioned for me to come sit by her. I immediately sat next to her and began asking her about what has changed since the last time she and I have talked. She told me that she was engaged to a man who wasn't in the wrestling business, but that ended quickly when he cheated on her with her best friend. "I thought I was your best friend?" I joked. "well, you are." she laughed. I always loved the way she laughed, it was so cute and perky, and it always made me smile when I saw her happy. "I have a lot of best friends, but don't think I'd ever forget about you Scott Oliver Hall." she smiled. 

"I've been thinking about you a lot" I said to her. "really? like how?" she asked me. "Well, I missed you, and your the only person I can really open up to." I said. The truth was that I was in love with her ever since she was with the HBK. She would drive me crazy with her sky blue eyes, her soft lips, and her drop dead gorgeous body. No other woman could even come close to her, or even compare herself to this beautiful young woman. 

I think a part of me knew that she realized how I felt about her a long time ago when we first kissed, and that's what scared her away. That's why she hadn't called me in the past 2 years. "so.. how old are you now?" I asked her. "I'm 24 now, the last time I talked to you I had just turned 21." she reminded me. 

__

I've been dancing with the devil way too long

and it's making me grow old

making me grow old

"How old are you now?" she asked me. I laughed and then said, "Well, I feel like I'm 25, but let's just say I'm old enough to be considered over the hill." I joked. She smiled and we talked for what it seemed like forever, but it had only been about 45 minutes. She looked up at the clock and then said, "I have to finish getting ready for my match!" 

"Would you like me to leave?" I asked. "No, it's ok, you've already seen me in my underwear anyways." what she was referring to was her bra and panties match from a few years back when she had faced Sable for the Women's Title. She stood up and then walked to her closet. She took out a tank top that said,

Candice McMahon

Brains Beauty and sometimes Bitch!

It was the same as her sister's shirt, I guess having brains beauty and bitchyness runs in the family. But Candice isn't a bitch, her sister is though. Anyone in their right mind could see that.

She stripped off all of her clothes until she was down to her bra & thong. I stood up and pretended not to be interested in her body. I looked down and noticed a huge bulge in my pants. I tried to cover it up when she turned around to talk to me, but it didn't help at all. 

Finally she was dressed for her match. She walked up to me and said, "Scott, I have a good feeling about tonight, I think I will win this match and then go on to Wrestlemania to face the Women's Champ." I gave her a hug forgetting about my hard on and I think that she noticed it because she pulled away after a minute or so and laughed nervously. 

"I better go out to the ring now" she said.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" I asked. 

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine." she said as she left. 

I watched her leave the locker room and after she did I realized that I wasn't just attracted to her, I was still in love with her.


	2. Candice McMahon's POV

I walked back to my locker room to find Scott Hall was still there. He stood up and then said, "You did great!" and gave me a congratulatory hug. I hugged him back and then said, "I knew I could win, I gave it my best and I did it! I am the number 1 contender for the Women's Title!" 

He looked into my eyes for a brief second and for a moment I thought that he was going to kiss me. But instead I turned my head off to the side and then walked over to my couch. "so, who do you face tonight?" I asked him curiously. "I'm facing that freak of nature, Gold dust." he said as he sat on the couch and had me sit next to him.   


"so, have you considered being my manager on a permanent basis?" he asked me. I thought about it for a second. Then I thought about how if I were to manage him full time then I might develop feelings for him along the way, like I did 4 years ago. I never acted upon it because I was with Shawn Michaels and I wouldn't dare cheat on a man, even though our relationship wasn't going so well. He looked at me like I was going to make a life-or-death decision. 

"I don't know Scott." I told him. He looked confused, "Ok, well, when you make up your mind then tell me" then he left my locker room and went to his locker room to get prepared for his match next. During his match all I could think about was how I should just be his manager and if something happens between us, it must have happened for a reason. 


	3. The Hotel

(Scott Hall)I walked back to Candice's locker room. She was laying down on the couch sleeping. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I laid next to her and wrapped my arms around her. It felt like we were a perfect fit, it was like I wasn't meant to hold anyone else or be with anyone else except her.

(Candice) I felt his arms wrap around me and right then and there nothing had ever felt so right. I pretended to be asleep so that way I wouldn't have to make up my mind so quick about being his manager or not. I wanted to sleep it off, and having his arms wrapped around me convinced me even more that he would surely protect me if anyone were to ever try and hurt me. 

The only thing I could think about was how my father would react. If he knew that I was managing Scott then he would be happy for me right? What if I was romantically involved with Scott? Would my dad or for a matter of fact the rest of my family be happy for me? 

(Scott Hall) She began to wake up and I sat up and still held her. She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and then asked me the dreaded question I've been fearing all my life. "Do you see me more then a friend?" she expected an honest answer out of me and I intended to give her an honest answer, but how would I be able to tell her?

"Well, it's a little complicated Candice." I said. 

"How could it be complicated, it's a yes or no question Scott, if I am to be your manager then I need to know if we are in a business relationship or more then that" 

Her father walked in and then said, "where the hell have you two been? I have been calling both of you all night last night!" 

"Well Dad, I was here, with Scott, and we were talking about me managing him full time" she responded.

"I think that's a great idea!" he boasted. 

"so what did you say?" he asked.

"I said............ yes." she turned and smiled at me. I smiled back at her hoping she wouldn't ask me the question again. 

__

let's leave oh let's get away

run in fields of time

where there's no reason to hide

She and I shared the same hotel room, I had to keep myself from getting overly excited about her being half naked and sleeping in the same room with me. She put her night gown on and then sat on her bed, "could you please hand me my lotion?" she asked me. I threw her the lotion and she began to run it all over her legs, arms, and her neck. I had no choice but to wear something to bed, it was impolite to sleep naked when sharing a hotel room with a lady, especially with the beautiful Candice McMahon.

__

let's leave oh lets get away

run in fields of time

where there's no reason to hide

She walked over to my bedside and sat next to me. "Candice, I-" but before I could finish I noticed that I had gotten even more "excited" then I was earlier. I tried so hard to keep it down but I wouldn't listen, Candice was looking way too hot to be sharing a room with me.

__

What are you going to do with your gift dear child?

give life, give love, give soul?

Divided in the one who dances for the soul is so exposed.

so exposed.

"Scott, I know how you feel about me." she said. "And the truth is, ever since I got to know you, after about 5 years of friendship, I have felt the same way about you" she finally admitted. Oh Shit. Now what? I should kiss her, and then, wherever we go after that, we will leave for the future to decide. I leaned in and kissed her gently massaging her tongue with mine. She laid against my bed and I pressed my body against hers. The whole night we made love everything felt right, the way she kissed me, the way she giggled when I'd kiss her neck, and the way told one another I love you. Finally my life is now complete. 

__

let's leave oh lets get away 

get lost in time

where there's no reason to hide

let's leave oh lets get away

run in fields of time

where there's no reason to hide

There is no reason to hide

No reason to hide


	4. Surprise Visitor

That morning we woke up in each other's arms. I looked over at her and kissed her gently on the forehead as she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. We both knew that later tonight during Smackdown we would have to tell her father about us.

*~*Smackdown*~*

We entered the arena hand in hand, I wasn't sure if she wanted to show up like this but she said she was sure that she wanted everyone to know who she was with. Finally we entered her father's locker room. I put my arm around her as Vince looked over at us. He was on his cell phone talking to someone about what he was going to do to Ric Flair tonight. Finally he hung up and then gave us a blank look. "Candice, Scott, great to see you. How are things going?" he asked. "everything is going fine." I said with a smirk. "And Candice, is there anything NEW going on?" Vince hinted to her.

"Well, actually there is. Um, you see dad, Scott and I have been seeing each other.. lately" she smiled. "how late is lately?" he wondered. 

"For a while." she replied.

Vince just nodded and accepted that, he knew that I would treat her better then Shawn did. Finally she and I went out to the ring to announce that she is my new manager and girlfriend. The NWO music played and as usual the crowd boo'd. But as they realized who was coming out with me they were all in shock. 

Half way down the ramp I picked Candice up and carried her into the ring. I put her down and then got a microphone. "hey yo." I began. "For all the Scott hall and Candice McMahon fans out there, we have some great news for you-" 

__

uh uh shawn! I think I'm cute,

I know I'm sexy, I've got the looks

that drive girls wild I got the moves 

that really move em'

I send chills up and down their spine!

I make em' hot, I make em' shiver 

HBK's music hit as he walked down to the ring with his cocky attitude and his charming good looks that got my girl Candice hooked on him a few years back. I looked over at her and she was watching his every move, she didn't know what to say, but I had to make sure that HBK knew that she was mine, and that she wasn't his anymore.

Shawn Michaels grabbed a mic as all the women in the audience cheered his name. Shawn went up to Candice and greeted her with a hug as if he didn't even know I was standing there he began talking to her not even once looking over in my direction. 

"Candice, baby, you look great! Damn, you have changed!" he said looking her up and down. "well honey the ol' HBK is back and he wants to know just one thing-" 

"what is it Shawn?" she asked. 

"I want to know if you want to get back together with me-"

she was speechless. She turned and looked at me then looked back at Shawn. 

"now, don't say no so fast, because if you say yes, I guarran-damn-tee that I will be by your side all the way baby, now what do you say?!" 

The crowd cheered her on and she just looked off to the side. She looked back at Shawn then said, "Shawn, it took me forever to get over you, I would never be able to do that again."

"I won't hurt you ever again baby, I promise!" he said touching her cheek. 

I waited for Candice to reply.

"Candy, come on baby, say yes, and then we can get married and have kids just like we had planned." he said. 

I don't remember her saying anything about having kids or being married to Shawn once in the past years that I've known her. 

She shook her head no and then said, "Shawn, the answer is no." she walked over to me and I put my arm around her. "I love Scott. And if I were to ever get married, I'd want to marry him." she smiled. I kissed her briefly then turned my attention back to Shawn. I was trying really hard to keep my cool.

"Shawn, she and I were trying to announce that we are together and Candice, I didn't want to do this until later on, but after realizing just how much I love you, I wanted to ask you this tonight." I said.

I bent down on one knee and then pulled out the engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" I asked her. I couldn't believe how nervous I was, I was so afraid that she would say no. I guess it's a thing that all guys go through when they want to purpose to their one true love. Her eyes filled up with tears, "yes, I will marry you." she said. I put the engagement ring on her finger and then embraced her. "Candice, I had no clue you were with Scott, I hope you and I could still be friends and if its alright with the two of you, I'd like to attend your wedding." he said.

"Alright Shawn, but don't try anything funny cause the rest of the NWO will be there." I said warning him. he nodded as his music played and then he went backstage. Finally I am going to marry the woman of my dreams! Nothing can stop us from getting married.


	5. the brides maid and best man is?????

__

I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you 

Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother, 

Close to me you're like my father, 

Close to me you're like my sister, 

Close to me you're like my brother 

You are the only one my everything 

I went backstage to find the rest of the NWO, I needed one of them to be my best man, and I was leaning more toward Kevin Nash since he and I were tag partners for so long. Already I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Candice, to have kids with her and be by her side always.

__

All my life I pray for someone like you I thank God that I, that I finally found you 

All my life I pray for someone like you I hope that you feel the same way too 

Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger, 

You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above, 

For sending me your love, 

I cherish every hug, I really love you

(Candice) I walked into Stephanie's locker room. She and Jericho were talking about HHH, again. I know she still loves him, it's very obvious she does. Once she saw me she ran up to me and we hugged for a while. "Candice I'm so happy for you! You finally found someone who actually deserves you, and you're getting married!" She smiled. "I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor." I asked her. She was shocked, "oh my god! Of course I will!" she boasted as she gave me yet another hug. I wonder who Scott chose to be the best man-

(Scott) I entered the NWO locker room and saw Kevin Nash and Hollywood Hogan in there. "Hey man, congratulations!" they told me. "Look, Hollywood, don't take this personally but I wanted to know if Big Kev over here wanted to be my best man." "sure, I'd love to be the best man, I have to find a tux big enough to fit me though." We all laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that, anyways, I'm going to go find my bride to be, there was something I wanted to ask her." 

_All my life, I pray for someone like you, _

I thank God that I, that I finally found you 

All my life I pray for someone like you I hope that you feel the same way too 

Yes, I pray that you do, love me 

You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow, 

You turned my life around, 

You picked me up when I was down, 

You're all that I've ever known, 

when you smile your face glows, 

You picked me up when I was down

(Candice) I had just left my sisters locker room when I bumped into Scott. "hey" he said. "I was just looking for you" he said before he embraced me. He still held me as we were talking about who I chose to be the maid of honor and who he chose to be the best man. It was so great knowing that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my best friend. Cause that's how it all started we were friends, and now we're engaged. Nothing could stand in our way now.

You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows, 

You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too, 

Yes I pray that you do love me too 

All my life, I pray for someone like you, 

I thank God that I, that I finally found you 

All my life I pray for someone like you I hope that you feel the same way too 

Yes, I pray that you do, love me too All my life I pray for someone like you 


End file.
